Jace goes too fast
Jace goes too fast is the 7th episode of season 1 of The Stories Of Modern Sodor. PLOT: Jace is at Maron Station, when Rhys, a green E2 tank engine with the number 14 on his cab approaches him and whistles hello. "Who are you?" Jace asks. "I am Rhys, the new shunter for Ffarquhar quarry." The tank engine puffs chipperly. "Ffarquhar quarry?" Jace asks in a confused voice. "You are in the wrong place then lonely little tank engine." Jace says snootily. "Oh. Can you take me to Ffarquhar quarry?" The tank engine asks. "No, I have my own train of pipes, diesel fuel, batteries, seafood, and livestock. Ask what's his face the tram engine." Jace says huffily. Jace then puffs away with his train after the guard blows his whistle from the brakevan on hi train. Rhys then puffs to Knapford station. Toby is on platform 5. "Hello? I'm looking for a what's his face the tram engine." Rhys puffs cheerfully. "What's his face? Do you mean Toby?" Percy asks. "I am not sure, does Toby work at Ffarquhar quarry?" Rhys asks back. "Yes, Toby the tram does work at the quarry, and he is taking workmen there right now. I was just about to ask him to find you so he could lead you there." Says Sir Topham Hatt as he walks out. "Topham?" Rhys chuffs. "Yes Rhys, it is I, the fat controller." Sir Topham Hatt replies. "Rhys, I want you to follow Toby." Sir Topham Hatt says in a booming voice. "Yes sir, I shall do so." Rhys replies. Rhys follows Toby down to Ffarquhar quarry, all goes well on the journey. Rhys is introduced to Mavis, Edward, Bill, Ben, and Boco by Toby. The foreman of the quarry approaches Rhys. "Rhys, I shall have you shunt some get some empty truck filled with stone and then shunted in line for Jace." The foreman says in a slightly nasally voice. "Yes sir, right away sir." Rhys chuffs chipperly as he gets to work immediately. After a few minutes, the train of 170 non-sentient trucks and the brakevan is shunted together. Rhys puffs over to Mavis, when they hear a whistle. "Who is there?" Rhys asks curiously. "Oi, Bill, is that who I think it is?" Ben asks his twin Bill. "I am not sure Ben, but I think it is." Bill replies. Fergus the railway traction engine comes to view as he is puffing down to the quarry. "FERGIE!!" Bill and Ben yell in unison. "Yes, I have come back from the steamworks." Fergus replies. "Why were you gone so long?" Ben asks. "I needed a new flywheel, and we had to wait for a custom made flywheel from the United States." Fergus replies. "It took that long to get a new flywheel?" Bill asks. "Yeah, it supposedly took them quite a few tries before they got the specific flywheel I needed." Fergus sighs. Suddenly, Jace's whistle can be heard as he puffs down to the quarry backwards at a high speed. Jace backs down onto the tracks so fast that he ends up biffing them hard. "DO IT RIGHT!" Fergus snaps at Jace. "DON'T INTERFERE TRACTION ENGINE!" Jace snaps back at Fergus. "Ah, there's the good old Fergie we know." Bill chuckles. "Careful with the freight wagons. What is your rush?" Rhys chuffs. "If I am going to pull stone, I shall show that traction engine, along with the rest of you, how a goods and express engine pulls rocks!" Jace snaps at Rhys. Jace then pulls away with the train. "That Jace, he is too big for his buffers." Ben grumbles. "True that Bill. I hope he gets into an accident." Bill mumbles back. Meanwhile, Jace is rushing down the mainline. All goes well when suddenly, Jace comes across a junction. The signalman forgot to set the points to the mainline, but there is nothing he can do as Jace has already roared through the junction. "That is quite odd, I am headed for the branchline." Jace says as he rumbles down old, rickety, rusted, abandoned branchline. There is a sign that tells all trains to go slow, however, Jace goes even faster and fails to notice the warning sign as he is too busy thinking about what he is going to say to Sora the next time he sees him. The branchline is too weak and can't handle Jace's weight and the speed is running at, the tracks buckle. Jace takes a bend too fast and slides off the tracks and into a grassy meadow, stopping when he crashes into a rock imbedded in the ground, damaging his buffers. A couple of hours later the quarry engines are notified that Jace is off the line. Rhys is sent to Brendham docks to get Rocky, the newest breakdown crane, along with a flatbed. "Hurry, hurry!!" Rhys pants as he pushes Rocky and the long flatbed. "What is your rush tank engine?" Salty asks Rhys. "I need to get to an old branchline, Jace has tumbled off the lane there." Rhys pants in reply. After half an hour, Rhys finally makes it to Jace's location with Rocky and the flatbed. "This oughta be good." Jace says in a worried voice. Sir Topham Hatt approaches Jace. "JACE! YOU HAVE CAUSED CONFUSION AND DELAY!" Sir Topham Hatt yells at Jace. "I know sir, I am sorry sir." Jace replies. "Well, there is another thing I know for sure. You wanted to show Rhys a thing or two I see. And, you most certainly have done that. You showed him how silly it is to ignore warning signs." Sir Topham Hatt says in an angry voice. Jace is lifted up and placed on the flatbed by Rocky. Rhys takes Jace to the steamworks, then returns to the accident scene as fast as he can with Rocky. The trucks that aren't broken are put back on the rails, there are 30 trucks left. "We shall have to get another engine to pull the trucks." Sir Topham Hatt says. "Wait sir, I can take all of the trucks." Rhys promptly replies. "Fine then. How shall you do it?" Sir Topham Hatt asks. "I shall have 15 trucks behind me, and 15 trucks in front of me." Rhys responds. After 20 minutes, Percy and Edward arrive and take Rocky back to Brendam Docks. Meanwhile, Rhys goes through with his plan. Going slowly, Rhys gets to the destination of the trucks in 1 hour and 30 minutes. After Rhys is uncoupled from the trucks, he goes back to Ffarquhar quarry, where he is given a big welcome by the engines and workers for his hard work. "What is this?" Rhys asks nervously. "Why this is a reward for such hard work on your first day." Mavis replies. "Oh???" Rhys asks. "You are a really useful engine, welcome to island of Sodor." Fergus says grandly. "Thank you." Rhys replies. That is the end until next episode. Category:Episodes Category:Thomas Fan Adventures